


Curiosity

by Stefanyeah



Series: A Study in Submission [3]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: In which Someone is curious





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> On we go with the explorations of their relationship. And I guess the addition of Kirk is official now. This also comes with a change in PoV.
> 
> As always, beta'd by Tamar. :D

You’ve been watching them for weeks now, always through the lens of your camera. But even after days and weeks of watching and observing, you fail to understand their dynamics. You don’t understand why they deem this kind play enjoyable.

You never saw any of them coming, because each time you are present, everything stops as soon as Matt makes one single sound. You sometimes see them cuddling afterwards, you see them kissing Matt and stroking his skin. You wonder if it’s Chris and Dom apologising for how they treat him.

You cannot figure out how Matt can be okay with this, though. You just can’t understand.

This is why one evening, you follow Matt. It’s one of the few nights that the dynamic trio is on their own each. The recent tour leg has been finished last week and so far you haven’t been invited over again. And with each passing day without a call, your brain centres on just one topic. By now, you’re staring at your phone almost constantly, waiting for one of three certain numbers to pop up and tell you to get your camera ready.

The call didn’t come. So now you’re following him through the streets.

At some point, Matt turns into a narrow street and you frown, but still follow him. Immediately after you’ve turned the corner, you see him leaning against the wall of a house, his arms crossed.

„You stalking me now?“ he asks.

„No. Yes…“ You shrug and lean against the wall next to him. „Well, can’t I just want a chat with my best mate?“

Matt just laughs that silly laugh of his. „You could have given me a call instead of turning into a creeper.“ he says and smirks. He fucking smirks at you. „You sure you want to have that chat here?“

„You don’t even know what I want to chat about,“ you try to stand your ground, even though you know that the bastard is seeing right through you.

„Course I do,“ he retorts. „You’ve seen us for weeks and not once you’ve been asking questions. Instead you stare at my dick each chance you’re given.“ He pushes himself off the wall and waves at you to follow him. „Let’s go to my place if you dare.“

You just nod and follow him. „I hope you’ve stocked up on beer.“

 

You’ve settled down on the couch in Matt’s living room. For a comfortable hour or so, you’ve been sipping on your beer and talking about the recent tour and about plans for your next tour. Most of the time, you’re trying to stop Matt from going far too over the top. Giant robots and drone spheres were one thing, but actually levitating on magnets?

„We’ll have to be careful with my piercing,“ Matt states matter-of-factly and leans back against the backrest of his couch. „Wouldn’t want it to float into a different direction than me.“

You’ve just had raised your bottle to drink and now you’re coughing, trying not to spit beer over yourself. You glower sideways at the bastard that’s giving you his broadest grin.

„You know, they didn't even tell me what it would be,“ he continues lightly and you need a moment to realise that yes, he’s indeed talking about that metal ring in his penis. You lift your beer again, if only to hide your red face. That doesn’t stop him from continuing, cheerfully. „Just dragged me to the studio, made me sign the papers and told me to ‚get it out‘.“

„What?“ You stop mid-lifting your bottle to stare at him. You put your bottle down again, failing to make sense of this recent revelation. „I don‘t understand,“ you admit. „I knew something was going on between the three of you for years. But… I think they cared.“

Matt leans forward onto the table with his forearms and looks at you. „I‘m afraid I don‘t quite understand what you‘re asking.“

„I…“ you start and wave your right hand. „They just use you…“

He sighs and takes a sip from his beer. „I could have walked out of the piercing studio and no consequences would have happened. I could have kept your SD card back then and you would never again have seen me naked, let alone pointed a camera at my precious piercing.“

„That doesn’t justify how they treat you,“ you state.

Matt sighs again and empties his bottle. „Do you really not realise the role my consent plays?“ he asks. „Anything that‘s happening, it happens because all of us agree to it. They agree, I agree. We’ve got a whole system of safe words and signals. Granted, on some nights one of us draws a little less satisfaction from the scenes than the others, but that‘s just relationships for you. It‘s about finding compromises that everyone can be happy with. Do you really think they‘re just using me as a toy? As a means to their own satisfaction without paying any attention to me?“ He pushes his face closer to you, and you can smell his aftershave and the beer in his breath. „Do you really think _Dom and Chris_ would be like that?“

You shift back from him and look down at the your own beer. No, you didn’t want to believe that. But after what you’ve seen, you just couldn’t be sure anymore.

„You… You‘re okay with that?“ you ask instead of answering his question. „Every time I‘m there, you stay… well, you’re…“ You wave your hand before lifting your bottle of beer. Sadly, it’s empty after just one gulp, so there’s no hiding for you anymore.

„I told Dom I miss my training days, that I want them to teach me something again,“ Matt replies. „Dom and Chris are just fulfilling my wish. They are actually doing what I have been asking for.“

„Why would you do that? You’re hard and they leave you…“

He giggles and reclines against the couch again. „That was one of the earliest things I had to learn, calming myself down from the edge again. It sure were frustrating weeks.“

„Don‘t tell me you don‘t touch yourself once they‘re gone and left you alone,“ you quip and grin.

„I did once,“ Matt says. He sighs and looks down at his bottle. He lifts it into the light before standing and taking your bottle. „You know, some subs, they tend to misbehave, they crave the punishment. It‘s part of their relationship with their Master,“ Matt explains while he walks into the kitchen. He returns with two full bottles and hands one of them to you.

„I don’t,“ he continues once he’s sitting again. You hear a key in the door and then steps and rustling. Matt ignores it though, while he continues explaining himself. „It‘s not like I wouldn‘t enjoy the punishment as such; indeed I feel the whip not nearly often enough. I just don‘t like disobeying my Masters. It brings no satisfaction, but only a feeling of guilt that tints the joy of punishment.“

„You like the whip,“ you whisper weakly.

„Yes. Sadly, my Masters are not as keen on using it on me.“ He jumps up from the couch and walks over to the doorway where Dom has appeared. You watch them kissing before Matt points at the couch.

Dom nods and sits down next to you while Matt is headed for the kitchen again.

„I see you’re finally asking questions about what you’ve been documenting,“ Dom states.

You nod. Maybe you should excuse yourself and leave. You’re not sure if you can deal with both of them talking about their weird sex life.

But there’s something on your mind that has just been revealed and you just need to know more. „He likes the whip?“ you ask.

„Oh, yes,“ Dom sighs. He looks up at Matt returning from the kitchen and points at the table. Matt puts the bottle down and sits against Dom.

„Which is why we only use it when he‘s been exceptionally well behaved,“ Dom continues and puts an arm around Matt’s shoulder. He looks at Matt and grins. „I think when you succeed with a silent orgasm the first time, we will reward you with the cat’o’nine."

The change in Matt is immediate. Gone is the cheerful demeanour, now he’s pressing his palm against his groin and staring at his Master with dark, wide eyes. By now, you’ve learnt that the red patches on his throat are a sign of arousal. „Yes, please,“ he croaks.

„Maybe we‘ll let you choose place and number of lashes.“

„Ten to the nipples, ten to the arse, five to the groin, please,“ Matt rushes out without missing a beat.

„I’ll remember,“ Dom purrs. „Nipples clamped, I guess?“

„Yes!“ Matt exclaims and nods.

„And maybe we‘ll fuck you from both sides right after, deciding if you‘re granted more lashes.“

You watch Matt crawling into Dom’s lap, straddling the blond and kissing along his neck and jawline, hips gyrating against Dom’s. „That would be very gracious of you, Master,“ he mewls. „Please, don’t just tease me with this. Please, I’ll be so good for you.“

You watch their hands clutching at each others’ clothes, lips pressed together and tongues moving in each others’ mouth.

So, he really does enjoy the way he’s being treated. And maybe they do care about him. Still, you don’t understand. You don’t understand what he draws from this. Why is he pining for pain? And why is he so ready to submit to them?

And you don’t understand what it is they draw from subduing and hurting their loved one.

Their whole arrangement puzzles you and furthermore, you don’t want to be sitting next to your friends making out on the sofa. You feel like an intruder. You put your untouched bottle down on the table and stand, mumbling your excuse of being tired.

As you make your way out of the room, you hear Dom whispering to Matt, to stay and get rid of his shirt, hinting at plans for when Chris would turn up. It just makes you speed up further.

Nevertheless, Dom catches up with you in the corridor and while you put on your shoes, he holds out your jacket.

„You don’t have to leave on our behalf,“ he says. „I’m sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable, we just got carried away. We can behave ourselves for a little longer.“

You shake your head and take your jacket. With Matt being topless, you doubt they will behave. Also, you doubt you’d do anything but staring at his nipples and that little line of hair leading down and disappearing beneath his waistline.

Before you leave, though, you have to come back to this night’s revelation. „He said you don‘t like whipping him.“

Dom sighs and nods. „Perceptive little bugger, isn‘t he? We tried hiding that from him by making it a special reward. I prefer not blemishing his skin, and I know Chris does, too. Matt likes receiving pain more than we like giving it. But sometimes, you just have to leave your comfort zone for your partner‘s happiness, don‘t you?“

„I… I guess so?“

And just as you are about to open the door, Dom leans against it, giving you a grin. „You’re here because you want to understand, aren’t you?“

 

And that‘s why you end up in some kind of lush, but secretive club just three hours later. You sit at the table opposite Chris and glance down at Matt and Dom sitting on the floor. The food looks good, smells even better, but you can‘t bring yourself to eat. You‘re too nervous. There‘s more tables, all of them occupied by people with varying degrees of nakedness and restrictions. There‘s at least three more tables with only one person sitting on the chair and their companions sitting next to them on the floor.

You’re surprised that Dom is sitting on the floor, dressed in some kind of fetish leather harness and a collar around his neck.

Matt, you can’t see right now, but you know he’s naked bar a tight collar and a piece of metal in his cock and a leather harness around his cock and balls. You also know that he’s sitting on a rather large plug. The mere thought of that makes you squirm and your own length wants to shrivel and crawl back into your body.

Chris puts down his cutlery and cleans his mouth and fingers before leaning forwards. „This is your chance, Tom,“ he states. „Because this is the only place where we share.“ He points at the stage you had noticed earlier and you feel the blood fall from your face. „But remember. Matt is not here to do any fucking himself. Nor will he ever come in this building.“ He pulls on a leash and Matt crawls into view. He sits down again and Chris points at his restricted cock. You stare at the silver ball that’s still visible from the wand. „And if you touch him here, be careful of the wand.“

You swallow and try to look at the door, try to gauge how quick you can make your escape, but the door is behind you, so you can’t even spot it. Also, Chris reaches over the table and grabs your wrist. He pulls it towards himself and presses the two leashes into your hand.

„Make the most of it,“ Chris states and winks.

You stare down at the leashes in your hand. You stare at the stage. Unlike those two, you‘re not a performer. You‘re comfortable with standing behind and observing. Too many eyes on you make you nervous.

You’re about to hand them back, when you feel one of the leashes pulling your hand forward. You squeak and almost fall off the chair. Chris just laughs and pats your bum when Dom drags you forward.

Matt just follows you until you are on that bloody stage. You have no clue what is expected of you right now.

And Matt rubbing his side against your leg doesn‘t make you one bit more comfortable. He looks up at you and smirks, bending his back so he can push his bum further up towards you before he rolls onto his back, presenting his caged and hard cock to you.

You turn your head to see Dom sitting by the edge of the stage, watching you with a smirk. He looks at Matt and you swear Dom’s breathing quickens at the show of submission.

You draw a deep breath. You‘re sure everyone in the room is staring at you, expecting some kind of show. You‘re too scared to look around to confirm this, however. So all you can do, is kneeling down and reaching out. You softly touch Matt‘s thigh; he sighs softly and opens his legs a bit further.

You‘ve never touched a man like this, so you‘re out of your depths. You just stroke your hand further up and trace his balls. He moans and arches his back up and you‘re not sure if he‘s really turned on this much or if he just tries to encourage you further.

You swallow and look at Dom again. He‘s lingering on all four still, but he’s come close enough to whisper into your ear. „It‘s your choice,“ Dom rasps. „If you want to dominate, Matt is the perfect toy. If you want to be dominated, just roll onto your back and let me have my way with you.“

You squeak and shiver. None of this is what you want, is it?

„Or maybe you want both?“ Dom rasps. „Want to play with him and while you fuck him, I‘ll breach you? Take you from behind and dictate the speed with which you are allowed to fuck my toy?“

You squeak again and look down at Matt. His body is flushed and he‘s squirming.

Dom‘s hand comes to lie on yours and you flinch, but he just moves your hand towards Matt‘s nipples and leaves it there. Matt feels hot beneath your fingers and his nipples are hard. You want to squeeze them and roll them between your fingers. „Don‘t let him get bored, Thomas,“ Dom drawls into your ear. „Try giving him an order.“

You look at Matt, still lying on his back and looking at you. He’s waiting for an order you realise. You swallow.

„Suck me,“ you croak, because that‘s the only thing you can think of right now.

„It shall be my pleasure, Sir,“ he purrs and sits up before leaning forward and unzipping your flies. He pulls you free and strokes you softly before shifting so his bum is in the air and on show again. „Do you prefer prolonged teasing or do you want me to suck you hard, Sir?“

You look down at him again. His lips are only a fraction away from your tip and he looks almost expectant. And you feel a sudden rush of power. You’ve given Matthew Bellamy an order and he obeyed. The man that usually sends you running through vast concert halls and who tries to tell you how to do your work just obeyed your command without any talking back. It feels good.

„Hard and deep,“ you reply just as he licks along your length.

„As you wish, Sir,“ Matt purrs and without hesitation, most of your length is covered in his mouth.

„We‘ve trained him to deep throat,“ Dom‘s voice is in your ear again. „He won‘t mind you pulling on his hair, either.“

You look down at him, and stroke through his hair. He bobs his head and following a sudden impulse, you reach out and slap the arse that‘s hovering before you. Matt jerks forward and you feel your cock touching the back of his throat. He moans around you and pushes his face further into your lap.

Chuckling is heard from behind you and you feel Dom‘s fingers opening the buttons of your shirt before palms are rubbing over your nipples. You almost panic at the unexpected touch, but there‘s humming and warmth around your cock and you have to admit, you do like the attention.

So you tighten the hand that‘s in Matt‘s hair and pull him further towards you. Another hum is your reward and suddenly, your cock is surrounded by tightness. You look down in wonder and almost come when dark eyes look back at you. However, you decide, you want to use this chance. Now, that you‘ve tasted this exquisite power that has been granted to you, you want to have more of it.

You slap his arse before grabbing his head with both hands and pulling him off you. He obeys without any sign of complaint and sits back, waiting. With Dom‘s hands still roaming his body, Tom reaches out to grab Matt‘s chin and pull him closer. There‘s no resistance as Matt immediately follows the pull.

„You really are an obedient little thing, aren’t you, gorgeous?“

He actually blushes. You’ve never seen him blush at your words before, but you like it. „Thank you for your praise, Sir. Please, tell me how to satisfy you.“

„Onto your knees and hands behind your back,“ you tell him.

He gives you a nod and turns around. You watch how he kneels before you and leans forward until his chest lies on the ground and his arse is up high, his wrists are crossed at the small of his back. He shifts his legs apart and waits while you stare at the red base of the dildo inside of him.

And while you’re still staring, Dom reaches around you and pulls the dildo out. He’s not gentle or slow and you hear a soft whimper from Matt. Still, Matt only spreads his legs further and waits.

You feel Dom pulling your shirt back and down your arms before pulling your trousers further down and shifting both of you further towards Matt. Dom takes your wrists and leads them to Matt’s hips, pressing. He takes Matt’s leash and loops it around your right hand before pressing your fingers hard against Matt’s skin.

„Don’t let him slip from your grip,“ Dom purrs and nibbles on your earlobe.

You moan and look down at your best friend’s arse. Your other best friend just takes your hard dick and gives it a few strokes, spreading the precome before guiding you further forwards.

And then you’re breaching Matt. And it’s different from the woman you’ve had sex with before. Tighter than most of them. Not as moist. And just as warm.

Matt moans and shivers and you tighten your fingers on him. You push in further, feeling Dom right behind you, naked skin and leather rubbing against your naked back. You feel his hard length against your bum and leg. For a moment, you’re close to panic again, but Dom doesn’t attempt to push inside you. He just rubs against you, leading your hips to fall into a quick rhythm.

You can hear your friends moaning, you feel Dom’s warmth and sweat against your skin, you feel the leather of Matt’s leash around your wrist. And while you’re still fucking Matt, you push your hand down his spine.

The gesture is not gentle in anyway, you’re sure he’s felt the leash rubbing hard against his skin. When you reach his nape, you curl your fingers around it, digging them into his neck just above his collar.

You notice how your thrusts keep shoving him forward, notice how his nipples must be grating over the rough carpet on the stage. You imagine how red they must be when you’re done with him and you moan.

You’re fucking Matthew Bellamy. You’re pressing him to the floor, holding him down and leaving traces on his body. He’s giving you control over his body, over what he feels and what he’s allowed to feel.

And you understand why Dom and Chris do what they do to him. You understand how exhilarating this kind of control is. You understand how it can make you addicted.

The hand that’s not in Matt’s nape moves to grip his wrists and you pull him further up and onto you, almost coming when this motion drives you deeper into him. But you don’t want to come yet. There’s just one more thing you crave right now; one little thing you want to do in your current state of power.

You change the grip on his nape to slide it around, expecting some kind of resistance. Surely he won’t allow you to go that far, will he?

But instead of showing any sign of discomfort as your fingers lying around his throat, Matt just dips his head back, revealing himself even more, eyes closed.

You don’t tighten your fingers, of course you don’t. You’re afraid to really hurt him. But the mere position of your hand and his welcoming of it, him offering his complete vulnerability to you, it’s enough.

You moan his name as you spill your semen into him, thrusting a few more times before stilling and hanging against his back.

You pant and while you’re catching your breath, your head resting on his shoulder, you spot his nipples. They look tender indeed, red from being forced against the carpet. You touch his right nipple softly.

He whimpers softly and you see his length twitching in it’s harness. Oh yes, you will be paying attention to those delicious buds tonight.

 

The following hours had been enlightening.

You’ve sat with Chris at the table and watched Dom and Matt and some of the subs entertaining each other for a while. They appear like a pack of horny dogs, all of them seeing Matt as their fuck toy.

Eventually, you’ve been dragged to the stage by Dom again. You’ve fucked Matt from both sides, you’ve felt his fingers and lips all over you in a caress that equals worship. You’ve covered him with your semen and he’s now a picture of delicious filth and sin. Even his hair is sticky and you can’t remember if it was Dom or you who came over his hair. It hadn’t been sticky yet when you had returned to the stage. Maybe it was both of you.

You look at his nipples. They’re beautiful, hard and flushed and glistening with your saliva and still you can’t get enough of them. You dip your head down and close your teeth around his left nipple, biting and pulling while your right hand twists and pulls his right nipple and your left hand fondles his balls.

He grunts, a sound that you‘re sure he hasn‘t emitted before. Immediately, Dom‘s hand is on your shoulder. „Enough,“ Dom states and his voice leaves no room for discussion. „It‘s time to go home.“

You look at Dom and then back at Matt. He hasn‘t changed his position yet, obviously still deep in his role.

„He‘ll come back into himself when we‘re in the bathroom,“ Dom whispers softly. „He’ll be crawling until we leave this house and he won’t speak until we’re home.“

 

You stand in the bathroom of Matt’s house, watching Dom and Chris tending to him. All their demeanour has changed from earlier. They’re careful with him now, treating him as if he was made of delicate glass as they free his length from leather and wand.

You watch how Chris picks him up and steps into the bathtub, Dom following right after. You had always wondered why Matt had felt the need to get a fucking huge bathtub. Now you know.

Now, you also feel like an intruder to the intimate scene folding out before you. For the first time ever, you see Chris and Dom kissing, while Matt’s sinking further into the water with a soft sigh. The kissers break apart and look down at him before their lips are on his skin, their hands stroking and moving further down.

You watch how he arches his back, his eyes remaining closed and his lips parting with a soft moan. He moves with the rhythm of which Chris and Dom move their hands underwater, it’s slow and you don’t think anyone would be able to come from that.

But he sighs again, slightly louder and then stills. He opens his eyes and smiles before lifting his arms to hug his Masters, pulling them towards him. You can’t even make out anymore who’s kissing whom. Maybe it’s possible for three people to kiss each other at the same time, you wonder.

But you also feel even more like an intruder now, so you turn and put your hand on the door handle. You better leave them now. Retreat to the guest room and wrap up warm in a blanket. It’ll be a poor substitute for a human body, however.

„What are you still standing around?“ Chris’ muffled voice comes from the bathtub. „Get your arse into the water before it gets cold.“

You feel a stupid grin splitting your face almost in half as you turn back and rush towards the bathtub. Maybe next time, you will dare offer yourself as a sub. Your curiosity had just been tickled awake tonight.


End file.
